castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Belmont
Simon Belmont is unequivocally the most prominent and recognized of the heroes from the Castlevania series. He has now starred in at least nine different games, seven of which are remixes of the same events. He was also featured in several other games, among cameo and official appearances. Examples include Ganbare Goemon 2 (Super Famicom, 1993), Snatcher (PC Engine CD-ROMd, and Sega Saturn), and DreamMix TV: World Fighters (Nintendo GameCube and Sony PlayStation 2). Simon Belmont in Castlevania During the life of Simon Belmont, the Belmont name was well known and quite famous, making Simon famous as well. When the Count Dracula once again awoke in 1691 and started terrorizing the people of Transylvania, they sought out Simon, who was promptly on the case. He would fulfill the Belmont legacy once again, defeating Dracula. However, Dracula was not one to just up and admit defeat once again. Instead, this time he sacrificed an early resurrection and placed a curse on Simon. By having his minions take his body parts and hide them all over Transylvania, he felt that Simon could not find them all in time and the curse would over take him and the Belmont family lineage would succumb. However, that did not happen, as Simon would be successful in locating all the body parts to resurrect Dracula and promptly defeat him, and thus lifting the curse. While Super Castlevania IV is only a remake of the original Castlevania in the official Japanese Canon for the series by Koji Igarashi, Konami USA modified Super Castlevania IV when they localized it into a sequel to Castlevania II: Simon's Quest by altering the introduction story within the manual and game itself, making the game the third time Simon took on Dracula. Konami USA still reflected the modification within the US canon, as seen in a Konami timeline printed in an issue of Nintendo Power around the release of the "Sorrow" series. However, recently Konami USA left out the US Version of Super Castlevania IV, in their Xtreme Desktop Timeline, which indicates that Konami USA has changed their decision, and are taking the series closer to IGA's vision. Time periods *1691 - Haunted Castle *1691 - Vampire Killer *1691 - Castlevania *1691 - Vs. Castlevania *1691 - Super Castlevania IV *1691 - Castlevania Chronicles *1691 - Akumajō Dracula X68000 *1698 - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *1698 - Super Castlevania IV (Konami USA Localized version) *1748 - Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (as a hidden character; not an official appearance) The games which took place in 1691 were all known as Akumajō Dracula in Japan. Those were all versions of the same game, with nearly the same storyline. The North American version of Super Castlevania IV was modified to take place in 1698(taking place after Castlevania II), and was reflected in Konami USA's timeline. However, the Japanese version of the game takes place in 1691 like all the rest of the Akumajō Dracula remakes. The later Xtreme Desktop timeline leaves Super Castlevania IV version out completely. Family *Simon's great-grandfather is Christopher Belmont, who appeared in two Game Boy Castlevania games: Castlevania Adventure and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. *Simon's bride in Haunted Castle is named Selena (non-canon). *Juste Belmont, who is appeared in the Game Boy Advance installment Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, is the grandson of Simon, and is next line of vampire hunters to inherit the mystical "Vampire Killer" whip. Game appearance history Non-Canonical Appearances Non-Canonical Traditional Castlevania Games The only games that are considered canon that Simon appeared in are the original NES Castlevania I game and Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. All information about him obtained from Vampire Killer, Super Castlevania IV, Haunted Castle, and Castlevania Chronicles is considered non-canonical and are considered officially in Japan as remakes of the original Castlevania. Not many details are given in any of these games though. Thus, Dracula's capture of his bride "Serena" in Haunted Castle is non-canon. Simon did not really fight Dracula a third time during the events of Super Castlevania IV as the US intro suggests. Non-''Castlevania'' Cameo Appearances As the first Castlevania playable character, Simon Belmont has represented the Castlevania franchise in several games that feature characters from throughout the Konami franchises. He plays Mahjongg in the game Hai No Majutsushi. He is a playable character of the game Konami Wai Wai World and its sequel Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Paseri Jou. He appeared along with Richter Belmont in the arcade 3D fighter Battle Tryst along with Richter Belmont. He later appeared is the sole Castlevania character in the 3D fighter DreamMix TV: World Fighters for the Dreamcast and Playstation 2. Simon is an unlockable character in Evolution Skateboarding and can battle Dracula and his minions in Dracula's Castle on a skateboard. He also is present in the Nintendo DS game New International Track & Field game, where he attempts to shoot down Dracula in bat form with a crossbow. This marks the first time a non-Castlevania game featuring a Simon Belmont cameo has been released in the United States. ''Castlevania'' Cameos Appearances The original NES Castlevania version of Simon Belmont is able to participate in the Boss Rush mode of Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. ''Castlevania: Judgment'' Simon Belmont is one of two Belmonts confirmed to be in the game 3D fighting game for the upcoming Castlevania fighting game, Castlevania: Judgment, for the Nintendo Wii. This marks his third appearance in a 3D fighting game, after his bouts in Battle Tryst and DreamMix TV: World Fighters. In this game, his whip is controlled by the motion of the Wii Remote (Although players can also use the Classic Controller or a Gamecube controller if they so prefer). Like many of the other playable characters, Simon is also able to use his traditional sub-weapons in the game. ''Captain N: The Game Master'' '''Simon Belmont was one of the stars in the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. He was a member of the N-Team, a group of mostly video game characters who defended Video Land against the evils of Mother Brain and others. He does not appear in the comic book form of Captain N. The Simon Belmont of Captain N is portrayed very differently from his real video game counterpart. Instead of being a hero, he appears as a vain, machoistic man of beauty and style. He consistently admires himself and makes sure his hair is never a mess. Furthermore, he is a coward at heart in the series, fleeing from any real danger and often leaving Kevin Keene (the main protagonist) to fight. Throughout the series, Simon Belmont has a crush on Princess Lana. However, from the moment the central character Kevin Keene appears, he constantly fights to even gain the attention of Princess Lana. At one point in the series, Simon Belmont and the N-Team travel to Castlevania where they attend the "Simon Belmont Awards," an event that intended to celebrate the life of Simon Belmont and to present the equipment of his famous great-grandfather Trevor Belmont to Simon. However, the equipment is stolen and, with Kevin Keene's help, Simon is successful in getting it returned. One item that Simon has in the series is a seemingly bottomless backpack, from which he is often able to pull a variety of strange and useful objects. Simon Belmont was voiced by Andrew Kavadas in the show; Kavadas' appearance was also used as the design for Belmont's character. ''Belmont Legacy'' In the Belmont Legacy comics, Simon Belmont appears in a painting in Legacy Cemetary facing off the face of Dracula, which is very similar to the box-art of the original Castlevania I game. He is one of the ancestors that Christopher Belmont seeks guidance from. This differs from the IGA's preferred timeline, which says that Simon is a descendant of Christopher, not the other way around. ''Castlevania'' Movie Simon Belmont will be the main character in the upcoming Castlevania Movie. He is reported to have silver hair and is depicted as the first Belmont to have faced off against Dracula. NECO is creating an Action Figure based on his appearance in this movie. Not much else is known about what his role in the movie will be. See also *Characters - A list of the characters in the Castlevania series. *Games - a list of all the games. External links *The Captain N Network *Ultimate Warp Zone *The Unofficial Captain N Home Page *Cameo Appearances at the Castlevania Realm Belmont, Simon Belmont, Simon Belmont, Simon Belmont, Simon Belmont, Simon Belmont, Simon Belmont, Simon Belmont, Simon Belmont, Simon Belmont, Simon Category:Judgment Characters Category:Worlds of Power Characters Category:Captain N Characters